This application relates to a radio operating system, particularly for use with a medical device, and to a method for operating the radio system.
For operating a device, especially a medical device, such as an X-ray system, an operating control that is not stationary is often provided. A cable-connected operating control is known for instance from European Patent Disclosure EP 0 834 891 A2. From it, the possibility is also known of linking an operating control to a central station in cordless fashion, for instance via an infrared connection. A cordless connection can in principle also be made by means of radio communication. In contrast to an infrared connection, no visual connection would be necessary between the operating control and the central station, or to the device to be triggered. However, that has a disadvantage that a person operating the equipment who, while carrying the operating control, is moving away from the device to be triggered could change the device settings by unintentionally tripping the operating control. Particularly in the case of medical devices, such an event can be extremely safety-critical. For safety-critical functions of medical devices, radio operations are therefore typically not used.